The Date with my Enemy!
by lovepadfoot
Summary: I cut him off. "Potter, I agree to go to Hogsmeade one time. Once. Not because you finally 'captured the red head.' Trust me when I say that if you go spouting it to anyone else, I'll kick your arse so bloody hard you can forget about reproducing. And after last night, you should know that if you give me a reason to physically incapacitate you, I will." I said menacingly.


**Hey guyss! here's ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES THAT i HAD LYING AROUND! It's not really edited so just let me know where you see mistakes!**

**Leave a review for more! **

* * *

The sun drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds. The castle, illuminated by the sun's kiss, became bright and welcoming. Hogwarts was indeed magical. As the day drew to a close, my insides tingled with comfort at the thought of a warm bed in the girls' dormitory. Only Hogwarts could offer such relaxation for at home, I was constantly tense because of the hostile behaviour my sister reserved just for me. I turned my back on the coloured horizon and made my way back to my dormitory, suddenly frustrated with today's events.

"Lily!"

"Where were you?"

"You alright?"

Voices attacked my eardrums as I entered the girls' dormitory.

"I'm fine girls, just had a bit of an off day." I said smiling weakly.

"Oh Lily! Do you want me to kick him in the nuts for you, because that can be arranged?" Alice Pearce said comfortingly. I sat down on my bed, slightly red in the face as Marlene McKinnon burst out laughing.

"Trust me Alice, I don't think James Potter'll ever be able to walk, let alone reproduce." She said snickering as I became redder.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Mary Macdonald cut her off.

"We were in the common room today and James thought it would be funny to hex Raj Patil. The sweet boy who wanted to ask Lily to Hogsmeade. Lily saw him and after today's event I don't think she took too kindly to seeing him again." Mary said her eyes glazed but her smile amused.

"Lily? What did you do?" Alice said her eyes narrowing.

I raised my arm in defense. "He instigated it! It's not my fault!" I said my face heating up.

"What hex was it this time?" Alice asked with a sigh.

It seemed that Marlene couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing. "She didn't hex him. That would have been showing mercy. She bloody kicked him in the gut!" Marlene said laughing even harder.

Alice's eyes widened. "And Potter took that lying down?"

Mary giggled. "Literally. He was rolling on the floor writhing in pain. But lily wasn't actually done. She was about to kick him again but Remus Lupin came in and restrained her and Sirius Black got Potter out of there. It was priceless Alice! Look I even got a picture!" Mary ran to her bedside table taking out a magical camera and showed Alice the picture, who promptly broke out in laughter.

I huffed in annoyance. "Laugh all you want, the prat deserved it. First he announces to the whole great hall that he wants to take me to Hogsmeade and marry me. And then he publicly announced our engagement. As if I'd agree to marry him! And then he goes and picks on Raj!" I said exasperatedly blowing my red bangs out of my face.

"He has a crush on you Lily and I thought the engagement announcement was kinda cute." Mary said giggling.

"I don't! We're third years, and the fool is already thinking about marriage. He hasn't even been on a date before." Marlene said wiping a tear from her eye.

I picked a loose thread from my pajamas not listening to their banter on marriage. Stupid James Potter. Why in the world would I go out with you if you pick on my best friend?

"Hey Lily, Hogsmeade trips are coming up. Any plans to go with anyone?" Mary asked offhandedly.

"I don't think so. I'll probably be going alone." I said shrugging.

Marlene giggled. "That's because James hexes any guy to the moon every time one of them even eyes you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you won't be getting any dates until you go out with James Potter." All the girls hummed appreciatively and I sat there flabbergasted.

"He wouldn't torture me all year, would he?" I asked fearfully.

They all pretended to think about it before Alice spoke up. "If by torture you mean constantly ask you out, then yes." She said smiling amusedly at the horror on my face.

"Why me?" I moaned. "I've been good. I always do my homework. I get good grades, almost top of the class. I give back to the community by tutoring. How in the bloody hell did I get stuck with James Potter asking me out? Potter hated me ever since he met me!" I said dumbfounded. I looked around begging for an explanation.  
"Well, I'd say it's because he's maturing." Mary said thoughtfully.

I snorted. "James Potter is maturing? The oaf hexes people just because he can! That is not mature."

Alice spoke up. "Oh Lily, for someone so smart you can be so daft. He's maturing physically. He finally realizes what a beautiful girl you are and fancies you. So you can't really blame him. All boys go through the 'girls are icky' phase and now James has moved out of it." She patted my arm sympathetically.

I blushed. "Well that means there's only one way to shut him up." I said sighing as I got up from my bed and walked toward my wardrobe.

Marlene eyes me curiously. "And what's that?"

I thought about the best way to phrase my answer. Before opening my mouth and letting the words tumble out. "I'll have to agree won't I? I have to go on a bloody date with James Potter."

"You can't be serious!"

"You're mental!"

"Interesting idea!"

Marlene and Mary stared at Alice stunned. "You're condoning this behaviour? Alice it's crazy. As soon as Potter goes on the date with her his head will inflate like a balloon!" Marlene said angrily.  
Mary spoke up. "Not to mention the bastard will think that if he can get Lily Evans, the only girl who doesn't swoon at the sight of him, to go out with him, he can get any woman he wants. It's like giving a drunkard a room full of firewhiskey. It's insane!"

"You're not thinking about this from Lily's point of view. If she goes out with him then Potter won't ask her out every single say of the rest her of life. Potter will be out of her hair for good." Alice gave me a small smile which I returned gratefully. At least someone was on my side.

Marlene and Mary looked like fish. Their mouths opened and closed as if thinking of something logical to say.

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if Lily ends up hurt? What if Potter tries something?" Mary asked anxiously.

"I don't think James is like that but if he does, I'll personally kick the life out of him." Alice said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Ok then, you have my approval." Mary said giving a stiff nod.

I looked at Marlene expectantly.

"Fine. But we're all gonna be keeping an eye on you." She said hesitantly.

I smiled. "Great! Now, who's up for a round of Exploding Snap?" I said taking out a deck of cards.

* * *

"Lily! Get up!" Someone was hitting me with a pillow.

"Shut it!" I grumbled before pointing my wand in the direction of the pillow thrower and muttered a silencing charm.

After a brief scuffle, I was sputtering water out of my mouth and wide awake.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily. I got up groggily and squeezed water out of my hair.

Marlene grinned evilly, shining her fingernails on her school robes. "I hexed you because you hexed me."

I glared at her. "I'm sopping wet Marlene." I walked towards my wardrobe and rummaged around for my school robes.

"It was the only way to wake you up and you know it. I swear Lily, if it weren't for the fact that all boys are besotted with you, I'd think you would have married a bed and still be happy." Mary said brushing her hair.

"Oh posh, boys aren't besotted by me. They're too busy looking absolutely terrified of me." I replied, leaving the door open as I walked into the bathroom to shower.

"They're not terrified looking at you. They're looking behind you because Potter's usually there glaring at them. Any boys with half a brain would be terrified." I heard Alice mutter.

I dressed hastily, wanting to make it to the great hall before breakfast would be over.

* * *

I was sitting in the Great Hall, eating scrambled eggs with toast whilst ignoring the murderous looks I was getting from girls that were apart of Potter's fan-club.

Suddenly, I tuff of jet black caught my attention. James Potter walked into the Great Hall, laughing at something one of his cronies said. I took a deep breath expecting what would happen a second before it did.

First, Potter noticed me.

Second, he grinned shamelessly.

Third, he walked over and sat directly across from me.

Fourth, "Morning Evans!"

"What do you want Potter?" I asked as I popped a bit of the scrambled eggs in my mouth.

Fifth, "Well, if I say I want to take you to Hogsmeade what would you say?" He said throwing me what he thought was a charming smile that made girls swoon. It made me want to gag.

"No, you are not going to take me to Hogsmeade, because I'm taking you." I said picking up my fork as his mouth popped open.

"You're asking me—"

I cut him off. "Potter, I agreed to go to Hogsmeade one time. Once. Not because you finally 'captured the red head.' trust me when I say that if you go spouting it to anyone else, I'll kick your arse so bloody hard you can forget about reproducing. And after last night, you should know that if you give me a reason to physically incapacitate you, I will." I said menacingly.

He looked surprised and slightly hopeful. "Lily Evans wants to go out with me?" He asked his eyes suddenly narrowing.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll meet you in the common room at 10:00 on Hogsmeade day." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the hall, leaving a flabbergasted and slightly suspicious James Potter behind.

* * *

"Am I doing something wrong Alice?" I asked as I got dressed for my big date with Potter.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she handed me a pair of jeans she selected. "I don't think I understand what you mean?"

I bit my lip as I mulled over my guilty thoughts.

"Well, normally girls go out on a date with someone they fancy, not someone they really don't like. So doesn't that mean that I'm...leading Potter on?" I asked hesitantly.

The blond stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"No, it's not wrong because you aren't making lovesick eyes at James. And he knows that. Not to mention, you're not going out of your way to break his heart or anything. You're just giving Potter what he wants, a date. And hopefully that will spare him the heartache of rejection and you the headache of his affections. One date is all you asked for and all he wants." Alice said surely. I picked on a loose thread on the green sweater she gave me.

"I can't do this! It's my first date and I have no idea how to act! Should I act differently towards him? Should I try and look exceptionally nice? Do I—"

I started blabbing on and on until Alice quickly cut me off. "Lily! Calm down!" She said making her way over to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and spoke softly.

"Everything will be fine Lily. Just be yourself. Start with a clean slate ok? Forget that you're going out on a date with Potter and just imagine you're going out on a date with James. And if James turns out to be a prat then you have full permission to do whatever to want to him. Just be yourself!" She tugged the green sweater out of my hands. "And as for your outfit, you'll look great in anything."

I smiled sadly. "You're the best Alice!" I said as I threw my arms around her.

She returned the hug before pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up and get dressed. you're already 2 minutes late."

After dressing hastily, and a small argument over how I should put my hair, (I had to leave it open because Alice won the argument), I was in the common room standing in front of a dazed James Potter.

I sighed. "Ready to go?" I asked awkwardly.

He smiled. "yep. And may I say Evans, you're looking as ravishing as always." He bumped his shoulder with mine and I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled, suddenly aware that my cheeks were becoming red. He grinned.

"So, how about a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" He asked as he started to lead the way.

"Nu-uh Potter!" I pulled at the back of his shirt dragging him in another direction. "I asked you out, not the other way around. So technically I get to take you wherever I want to go." I said letting go of his shirt and leading the way.

"If I didn't know any better Evans, I'd say that you've been to Hogsmeade before." I heard him accuse tentatively as he easily caught up to me. I did come here before numerous times, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I caught his innocent eyes and my eyes narrowed. "Seems to me like you know an awful lot about this place as well Potter."

He shrugged, still grinning.

I sighed and started walking towards the place I always went.

He walked next to me, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Haven't been this side of Hogsmeade before have you?" I smirked, proud of the fact that I explored places even Potter hadn't seen.

"Honestly, no I haven't." He said his eyebrows furrowing as something caught his attention.

I followed his gaze to a small boy. He was wearing patched up clothing and stared at us before scurrying back to a small hut, that barely stood upright.

"I can't imagine why you chose this place as a first date." He muttered. The place was west of all the shops and stores. It was the poorer part of Hogsmeade.

I frowned. "Just shut up and come Potter." I said irately. I didn't like Potter insulting a place I had grown fond of. I walked up the steps to an old building before stepping inside.

"What is this place?" Potter asked curiously.

"Lily!"

"Yeah Lily!"

"Lily's here!"

A bunch of voices assaulted me at once and immediately I felt tiny bodies lung at me. I laughed as the children hugged me excitedly.

"Morning guys. How have you been?" I asked as they pulled away.

"Oh Lily it was great—  
"the cat bounced off the ceiling—"

"The windows started screaming—"

"and then she started to fly with an umbrella—"

They all started talking at once as they led me to the kitchen.

I laughed. "I trust showed you the movie Mary Poppins?" Their eyes were bright as they continued to talk about the movie.

"Lily? Who's the stud?" A little boy name Henry asked.

James came into the kitchen too, his eyebrows raised.

"Henry! That's not very nice." I said chuckling.

"Hello, I'm James Potter." He said smiling kindly at the kids.

"Ooo, are you Lily's boyfriend?" A six-year old girl by the name of Tina asked excitedly.

"Yep." Potter replied automatically.

"He really isn't." I said as I rolled my eyes although I was smiling.

"You sure are handsome." Christie said shyly.

James grinned and I groaned. "Don't compliment him too much girls. It'll get to his overlarge head." I said shaking my head in amusement as the boys started to poke his head.

"He doesn't seem like your type Lily. You should get rid of him!" Micheal said crossing his tiny arms over his chest.

"Hey!" I heard James say as I chuckled .

"Oh really, then what may I ask is my type?" I said as I lowered down to his eyelevel.

"Someone younger, who has blond hair and is really strong?." I heard Henry say (he was indeed blond) as he flexed his arm.

"No someone with brown hair and really smart." Martin, (A kid with glasses and brown hair) spoke up.

Soon all the boys started to talk animatedly about what kind of guy I should be with.

My eyes drifted to James who started to partake in the discussion along with the boys. He talked about a jet black haired, buff, Quidditch star who got excellent marks in school. Henry had the nerve to ask who that was. I snickered.

"I think Lily and James make a cute couple!" Tina said loudly.

"Tina, indoor voices please." I said as I stood up.

"Sorry Lily."

"It's ok. Where's ?" I asked looking around.

"Right here Lily." I turned around to did an old woman smiling kindly at me.

"Hello ." I said giving her a hug.

"Why hello Lily. I'm glad you're here, as are the kids." She said her eyes twinkling as she watched the kids take turns getting piggy back rides from James.

"I see you've brought a friend." She said her eyes returning to mine.

I blushed. "I hope you don't mind." I said hastily.

"Not at all. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." She said chuckling. She looked exhausted.

"Why don't you go take a nap . I can take care of things here." I said concerned as she coughed lightly.

"Thank you dear. I am rather tired." She said walking out of the room.

I turned around to find all the kids jumping up and down and surrounding James.

"Evans! Help!" He said anxiously as they all begged for a piggy back ride.

I giggled as I downed an apron. "You're on your own Potter."

"Please!" He exclaimed as they started clawing at his pants.

I laughed before using my fingers and whistling really loud. All the kids and even James looked up attentively.

"Ok. I'm going to put on another movie only if you promise to behave and sit-down like regular kids and not a pack of pixies! Now off you go to the sitting room. Quietly!" I added as they all bustled into the room that was attached to the kitchen. They all sat near the muggle television, which James looked at curiously.

I turned it on and put on Snow White and the Seven Dwarves before going back to the kitchen.

"Woah. Are there people in that box?" James asks as he sat across from me. I started taking things out of the cupboards and placed them in the counter that separated him and me.

"No you dunce. It's a television. Muggles use it as entertainment. I put a movie in which is like a moving picture that tells a story." I explained, amused.

"Muggles are fascinating." He said looking back at the t.v.

I stared at him. I knew the Potters were purebloods, but most purebloods thought of muggles as mud.

As if sensing my gaze, James's eyes met mine.

"My family isn't like that." He murmured, reading my thoughts.

I blinked.

"We don't really care about blood. The Potters have been known for that." He shrugged.

I smiled. "You must be proud to be a Potter then." I said as I poured flour in to a bowl.

He grinned. "You should know that better than anyone Evans. I don't exactly make that a secret."

"No, you don't." I agreed.

"what're you making?" He asked looking poking his finger into the bowl.

I slapped his hand away. "Cookies, and don't touch!" I said batting his hand away again.

He feigned hurt. "Ow Evans. You gave me a boo-boo. Are you going to kiss it to make it better." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it Potter."

"But seriously, this is how you spend your time? Coming to an orphanage?" He asked his face devoid of all emotion. I started stirring the batter.

"Yes. If you have a problem with my extra curricular activities, the door is right there." I muttered angrily.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I was only curious. Besides, now I know you're an even bigger saint then I thought you were." He said leaning back into his chair and staring at me expectantly. I ignored his look as I tasted the batter, nodding when I got it right. However, he still stared waiting for an explanation.

I sighed. "I came here in second year. I saw Henry, one of the kids here, and he looked hurt. He was picking a fight with some other kid, and he was losing. I helped him out, and took him back to his house when I found out he lived in an orphanage. The kids looked really sad, but happier when they saw a visitor. So I started sneaking out of the castle whenever I could." I finished, as I put the cookies in the oven.

He stared at me. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Because I asked you out." I said uncomfortably.

"Well, we could have gone somewhere else, but you chose this place." He pointed out.

At this point I felt my cheeks grow warm. "It's my first date Potter. And I wanted it to be special." I said shrugging.

"Why waste your first date on me?" He wondered bewildered.

"Because you wanted to go out with me." I said obviously.

"As did many other guys, yet you chose me." He smirked.

I felt my anger rise, but I took a deep breath before giving him a dirty look. Trust Potter to be so arrogant.

"Look Potter, I think this is the longest time we've gone without an argument. Let's keep going shall we?" I said carefully.

He smirked. "Sure thing Evans. But you've got a little sugar on your face." He pointed out.

"Where?"

"Here." He leaned in and kissed me right on the cheek. I gasped before swatting his face away, my face burning.

"Potter! What did I just say!" I said my voice getting higher.

"Not to go picking arguments. But you looked adorable with the sugar on your face and the flour in your hair I couldn't resist." He replied innocently. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot.

"Potter—"

"Yeah yeah, I won't do it again. Unless you beg for more. If so, I'm happy to—"

A resounding Ding interrupted him, in which I was very grateful! "The cookies are done!" I said happily.

I bent down to get the cookies, and suddenly by instinct I pushed one of my feet back, evidently hitting Potter in the stomach.'

"What was that for?" He asked annoyed.

"For checking out my arse." I muttered as I took the cookies out.

He smiled at me innocently. "It's a fairly nice arse Evans. I can't really resist—Oof!" I hit him in the gut again before pulling the cookies off the cookie sheet.

"Seriously Evans, you can't keep your hand off me can you?" He said, still smirking.

I blew a strand of hair from my face exasperatedly. "Keep talking like that Potter and you'll find my lovely hands around your throat." I said sweetly.

"I do have an irresistible throat don't I?" He said admiring himself in the reflection of a plate.

I snorted as I took a bite out of one of the cookies. He reached over for a cookie but I slapped his hand away, taking the tray of cookies and the glasses of milk and heading over to the sitting room.

"Thank you Lily."

"Thanks Lil."

"Thank you."

"Thank you Lily."

"These are really good Lily! Thanks!"

All the kids beamed as I handed them a couple of cookies and a glass of milk. After the tray was empty I went back to the kitchen to find a disgruntled Potter, staring at the cookie tray sadly.

I sighed before reaching into the oven and taking out two big cookies I had made for the two of us. He instantly brightened up. I sat down across from him and he waited for his cookie expectantly.

"I'll give you the cookie if you promise me you won't hex any first or second years ever again." I said smirking as he frowned.

"I won't hex them for a week." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"A month!" I shot back.

"2 weeks!"

"Done!" I said grinning. He held out his hand for the cookie but I held it away.

"First swear you won't hex them for 2 weeks." I said holding the cookie away from him.

"I swear on my beautiful hair that I won't hex first or second years for 2 weeks." He mumbled. I handed him the cookie and the glass of milk, smiling happily.

He took a bite out of the cookie. "Wow Evans! You can bake!" He said eating the cookie enthusiastically.

I grinned. "Glad you like it James."

He froze and looked up at me, his face hopeful.

"Did you just call me by my first name Evans?" He asked feigning shock.

I rolled my eyes at his drama. "Yes I did. Is there a problem?"

He smiled, a true smile with no arrogance whatsoever, a smile I rather liked.

"No problem at all Lily." He said taking a sip of his milk.

* * *

I hated to admit it, but the day was a lot more fun with James. All the children and James and I played hide and seek. James won the game by staying hidden for two hours. I didn't believe him when he said he didn't use magic, even though I had stolen his wand and locked it up in a cupboard. As we walked back to Central Hogsmeade, James kept gloating of the fact that he won the hiding game until I had smacked him at the back of his head.

"Blimey Evans! You sure are violent!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

I snorted. "This coming from the boy who hexes boys that like me to the moon."

He shrugged. "They didn't deserve you."

I adjusted the scarf around my neck uncomfortably. I hated when he said things like that. It made a small part of me think that he was sweet, and James Potter was far from sweet.

I think.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked breaking me out of my revere.

"Hmm, you can choose. I chose the orphanage, now it's your turn." I said lightly.

"How about the Three Broomsticks. Oh and thanks for taking me to the orphanage. It was loads of fun!" He said smiling the smile I liked. It began to snow lightly, the white snowflakes dancing to the ground.

I felt my cheeks grow warm before I had a sudden realization of what I wanted to do. It felt like my brain turned off as I took a step forward, and kissed him right on the lips.

I could feel Potter stiffen, (probably surprised at my reaction) before kissing me back. Just when he was starting to kiss me back, I pulled away.

He looked dazed and disoriented as his ears turned slightly pink. I grinned.

"What was that for?" He asked his eyes wide.

"For not being so much of a prat today." I said winking at him as we entered the Three Broomsticks and sat down at an empty table.

He seemed to remember something. "Oh, I have to take care of something. Uhmmm—" He looked at me worriedly.

"Just go James. I can wait." I said shrugging my jacket off.

"Thanks, I'll be back in less than 5 minutes." he said before hurrying out of the shop.

* * *

**James Pov**

"Padfoot, don't throw the balloons alright?!" I said out of breath as I reached the castle.

"What? Why?" Sirius said his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because the date went really well, and I really like her." I said rolling my eyes as he gasped.

"WHAT?" Sirius gasped, with so much force that Peter Pettigrew, jumped a little. "Blasphemy! Why are you lying to me, Prongs?" He shielded the pack of balloons protectively.

I gripped my temples as I sighed. "I'm not lying Padfoot. Don't screw this up for me please." I warned.

I sighed in relief as he vanished the balloons with a flick of his wand.

"Go back to your girl, Prongs." He muttered, thoroughly put out.

I grinned before I ran back to the Three Broomsticks.

I reached the alleyway next to the bar out of breath. But before I could go in, a hand grabbed me from nowhere and I felt my lips being attacked by someone else.

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the table, watching the clock impatiently. It had been 10 minutes and James still wasn't back. I stood up from my seat, ignoring the curious looks before walking outside. My eyes skimmed the village for a familiar head of jet black hair but it was nowhere in sight. However, before I could go back I heard an unusual voice. It was a grunt followed by a muffle. I walked next to the bar to an alley and gasped at the sight.

James Potter was snogging Charity Burbage. At my intake of breath James pushed her away, and his eyes met mine.

He opened his mouth to speak.'"Evans, it's not what it—"

"No. Don't you dare try and make a stupid excuse Potter. I'm done. Obviously this was a mistake." I said, my voice coming out angrier than I expected. I felt my inside go numb as I watched Charity grin shamelessly. I walked away, ignoring Potter's voice calling me. I walked briskly to the castle, hearing Potter footsteps running towards me.

_Splash!_ I felt my body tense up, as my back felt like ice. I turned to find Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew laughing their heads off, holding water balloons. I felt everyone's eyes on me. With a flick of my wand, Sirius had tentacles growing out of his head, another flick and Peter had boils all over his face. I looked at James and his eyes were filled with horror as I used a bay bogey hex.

"You all are jerks" I shouted angrily.

I ran back into the castle, with no jacket and soaking wet. By the time I reached Griffindor tower I was chilled to the bone.

"Cornish Pixies." I said my teeth chattering and my hands shaking in anger.

The fat lady didn't answer.

"Cornish Pixies." I repeated anxiously.

"The password has changed." She said watching me concernedly.

"But I—"

"Lily?" I heard Alice's voice behind me. I spun around and noticed her eyes go wide before they looked at me worriedly.

"Godric Griffindor." She said to the fat lady as she grabbed my arm and took me inside.

She pulled me up the girls dormitory, and into the room.

She performed a drying charm before putting a blanket around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"That stupid, fickle arse!" I said frustratedly, my teeth chattered.

"Tell me what happened." She said her eyes hardening.

I recounted the date thoroughly, even recounting the kiss.

I finished the story, my hands balked up on fists. Merlin, I was stupid!

"I'm going to hex him till he dies!" Marlene threatened. She and Mary came in while I was telling Alice what happened.

"I was looking for you in Hogsmeade Lily. I knew it was a trap. I overheard Charity telling her stupid gang that she was meeting James for a snog. He planned it! He wanted to humiliate you." Mary said angrily.

"He's as good as dead!" Alice muttered.

I spoke up. "No one touches him until I have my say." I said suddenly angry. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever thought that James was interested in me? That he was a good person?  
I got up, my fists shaking in anger as I walked down to the common room, the girls at my heels.  
I saw him enter the portrait looking frustrated. His friends were right behind him, looking sullen. The hexes were removed.

As soon as he saw me he froze. "Evans listen I—"

"Did you tell Charity to meet you at Hogsmeade for a snogging session?" I asked angrily.

His mouth opened then closed. "Yes but—"

"Did you tell your mates to throw water balloons at me?" I demanded my hand gripping my wand tightly.

"Yes but that—"

"But nothing Potter! I was stupid to think that you were a good person. Stupid to think you and I could get along, when clearly you don't have any interest in me! So here's an idea! Let's never go out on a date again." I snapped.

He seemed to look slightly ashamed, but that was gone as soon as it came. "Look Evans, I did do all that, but that was before—"

I laughed humorlessly. "Before what? Before you had a good time or before you found out I was a human being with feelings." I said my eyes stinging.  
"

I didn't want to kiss Burbage besides she wasn't nearly as good as you. But that's not the point the point is—"

I had enough I swung my fist back and swung it forward with all the strength I could muster, effectively hitting him in the jaw. He stumbled back, clutching his jaw, looked shocked.

"That was for leading me on!" I said angrily.

"and this—" I kicked him hard in the gut, before I felt Alice and Mary holding me back. "That was for being the biggest prat I've ever seen. And never will I ever go out with you again!" I said before stomping up the girls dormitory steps.

I slammed the door, feeling a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

Serves him right! The stupid jerk! How dare he think that he can take advantage of me?! Well, I'm never going out with him ever again!

As the red-head prepared for bed, she tried desperately not to think of the fact that James Potter stole my first date as well as my first kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile...

James Potter sat on his own bed, the guilt of the day catching up with him. _Maybe I should just, give up. _He thought sadly.He replayed the kiss he shared with the girl of his dreams over and over again. His first kiss. His first date.

He stood up, smiling slightly. His mind full of determination. No, he wouldn't ever give up on her now. He would never give up on her!

* * *

** Leave a review**


End file.
